Girl All The Bad Guys Want
by moodiful819
Summary: An AU Sasusaku oneshot. Sasuke is a bit shy and Sakura's a bit of a tomboy, will the talent show be able to bring these two together or will Sasuke be put to shame trying to impress the girl of his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Taking a small break from my Xmas fic, plus, this is a plot bunny that won't leave me alone. In appeasement to you and the bunny, here it is! (Sasuke and Sakura are OOC. You've been warned.)

key: _'thinking'  
"talking"  
__Song__  
__(backup)_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Bowling For Soup because they're both too cool to have.**

**

* * *

**

**Girl All The Bad Guys Want**

A giggle sounded to his left. He turned his head and met a coy smile. "Hi Sasuke-kun." He smiled and pulled her to him. She gasped as she met his chest and looked into his eyes. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked shyly. He smirked and brought his head down to hers to close the distance.

3 centimeters. He could feel the warmth radiate off her body. 2 centimeters. Her cherry blossom smell was swirling around him. 1 centimeter. Their noses were touching and her breathing was faster than usual. _'A little more.' _

Half a millimeter. He could practically taste her when-**Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!**

Sasuke shot up in bed and looked around for any sign the house was in danger. He found nothing, but continued to hear the sound. He scanned his room and found it. He glared spitefully at his alarm clock before throwing it against the wall, shattering on impact.

Sasuke groaned and plopped back onto the bed, staring exhaustedly at the ceiling. He was about to drift back off to sleep when he heard his mother's voice through the door. "Sasuke, get up! You'll be late to school."

"…"

"SASUKE!"

He groaned. _'So close.'_

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good. Hurry up and get ready. Breakfast is downstairs."

"Hn."

"Love you too, honey."

'_Mothers,'_ he thought as he walked to the bathroom connected to his room.

* * *

"Teme!"

Sasuke looked up and glared at the only boy ever to call him that. "Dobe." A boy with messy blonde hair grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Did you hear anything I said?"

"You said something?"

The blonde boy fumed in his chair in the crowded cafeteria. He stood up to try and kick his ass when he heard another of their friends calm him down. "Troublesome. Naruto, he's probably dreaming about Sakura again." sighed a boy with his hairdo like a pineapple and a lazy attitude. The doors of the building opened with a slam. "Speak of the devil." muttered the boy.

A boy with white eyes and long brown hair in a ponytail smirked. "Don't you mean succubus, Shikamaru?"

"You're both wrong. It's angel. At least to Sasuke, anyway." said Naruto, arms crossed over his chest with a triumphant smirk.

Sasuke blushed slightly and glared at his best friend. "Shut up dobe. You too." he said, pointing to his other friends. The two boys shrugged. "Come on, Uchiha; what do you see in her?"

He glared at the white-eyed boy. "I could ask the same about Tenten, Neji."

"Hn."

"So teme, why do you like her?" he asked, his full attention on the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke looked towards the table where the girl of his dreams sat at surrounded by her friends. "She's smart, tough, beautiful…."

Naruto looked expectantly at him. "And? AND? Earth to Sasuke!"

Neji sighed. "Don't bother, Naruto. We've lost him."

"Troublesome."

They all sighed and followed his gaze to the girl of his dreams. She had long pink hair, fair skin, emerald eyes, and cherry red lips. She was wearing black knee-high boots, black fishnet tights, a black tank top, a plaid skirt that came down mid-thigh, and a choker around her neck. She was the tomboy tough chick of the school that would kick your ass faster than you could blink. Her name? Haruno Sakura.

Neji sighed. "My turn?" His friends nodded. He sighed again before pulling his hand back and slapping his spaced out friend over the head. "Ouch."

"And he's back, ladies and gentleman." Neji drawled.

Sasuke glared. "Very funny." he said, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Naruto sighed. "So why do you like her?" he asked.

Sasuke looked out the window, a breeze from an open window ruffling the collar of his open white dress shirt and raven hair. "Well…"

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was wandering the halls of his new school. It was his sophomore year and he had just moved to Konoha from Sound. He was walking through the halls with his schedule in one hand and some textbooks in the other. He stared at his schedule while he walked, trying to figure out where everything was. Class was in session so no one was in the halls and he didn't need to worry, or at least, that's what he thought. _

_Sasuke collided into something hard and fell on his butt, his textbooks flying to the ground. He looked up to see a senior and his friend glaring at him. "Sorry." he said as he brushed the dust off himself. Suddenly he felt himself lifted into the air by his shirt. "Hey!" _

"_What'd you say sophomore?" _

"_HEY!" _

_Sasuke and the seniors turned their heads to the new feminine voice. The owner was a pink-haired girl with fiery green eyes wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt, a black wristband around her wrist. "He said sorry." she glared, hands on her hips. _

_The senior sneered. "You gonna defend him sophomore?" _

_She smirked. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" _

_He narrowed his gaze. "What's you name girlie?" _

"_Sakura." she said smirking proudly._

_The senior's friend shook beside him as he stared wide-eyed at the girl. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. _

"_T-t-that's the S-s-sakura I was tellin' you about." The senior holding Sasuke stood mouth agape. "That Sakura?!" She stood in the hall, the tapping of her foot echoing through the empty halls. "Shit." said the senior before dropping Sasuke and running down the hall with his friend like a bat out of hell._

_Sasuke sat on the floor as he winced at his harsh landing. "Here." _

_He opened his eyes to see a feminine hand in his face. He took it and was surprised at how easily she pulled him up. She bent down and picked up his books and thrust them into his hands. "Thanks." he said. _

"_No problem. Those seniors are jerks. Name?" _

"_Uchiha Sasuke. I just moved here." _

"_New kid, eh? No wonder I've never seen you around here. Where from?" _

"_Sound." _

"_Hn. The science teacher's from there. Orochimaru or somethin'." Sasuke's eyes widened. "That sick bastard's here?!" he exclaimed._

_Sakura was taken back at the new kid and he blushed. "Sorry about that." _

"_No sweat. What's your deal with him?" _

"_Tried to molest every boy in my class in sixth grade, especially me." _

"_Ouch." _

"_Yeah. Hey, can you tell me where this class is?" He said, handing her a piece of crumpled paper. She smirked. "Yeah. It's down that hall and third door to your left." _

"_Thanks." She nodded and started to walk away. "Later." she said, not turning her head. _

_Sasuke was stunned at the intriguing girl. He shook his head. "Hey!" She turned around, an eyebrow raised in question. "What's your name?" _

_She smirked. "Haruno Sakura. Don't wear it out." Sasuke nodded and she walked away, disappearing into a hall. Sasuke smiled to himself. "Haruno Sakura."_

_end Flashback_

Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto stared at him. "Dude. You've liked her since sophomore year?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"That long? We're seniors now, man." said Neji, slightly shocked at how bad his friend had it for the girl.

"Hn. I'm leaving." Sasuke said picking up his tray and dumping it into the garbage can before walking out the door, hands in his pockets.

* * *

Sakura watched as Sasuke walked out of the room while her friends Tenten, Temari, and Hinata watched her. She got annoyed. "What?" she snapped.

"Sakura, you were staring at Sasuke again." said Tenten.

"I was not."

"Yeah, you were." said Temari.

"No I wasn't. Right, Hinata?"

Hinata twiddled her fingers nervously. "Well…"

She slammed her hands on the table. "I can't believe you people! I have a boyfriend remember? I'm gonna go find Kiba now. Later." she huffed as she walked from the table, the dreadlocks in her hair that day moving behind her.

Her friends all looked at each other. "Denial."

* * *

Sasuke ran into his house and into his room, locking the door behind him as the announcement that day swam through his head.

_flashback_

_Sasuke watched as his homeroom teacher, a silver-haired man named Hatake Kakashi cleared his throat for another daily announcement. "Next month, we'll be having a talent competition. Grand prize is $500." The class murmured in excitement. "Just sign up for it in the office and attendance is mandatory. I expect everyone there. Sakura?" _

_Sakura scoffed. "Like you'll actually be there, you hypocrite." _

"_Well, unlike you people, I actually have things to do." _

"_Reading your porn again ,sensei? That doesn't count." _

_He glared at the girl before setting down his orange Icha Icha book. "Actually, I have a date that night." _

"_With a guy?" asked a boy in the room. _

_He sent a seething glare at the boy. "I'm straight, thank you." _

"_Is it with Anko-sensei?" asked a girl. _

"_Anko shouldn't be considered a woman." snorted a boy in the back. _

"_Then who is it?"_

"_My girlfriend of two years." _

_A girl in the back squealed. "Are you going to propose?" At that, the entire class erupted into questions while Sasuke contemplated the talent show._

_end flashback_

Sasuke snickered at the memory. It was fun for him to see his 32-yr-old uncle get grilled by his students. He didn't bother joining in the questions seeing how he knew the whole story. She was a waitress he met when his friends dragged him to his favorite place for his birthday two years ago. After everyone got plastered, but him, she handed him his check and offered to help take him and his inebriated friends home. He said yes and it was all downhill from there. "'She's the funniest, smartest, most beautiful, most perfect girl I've ever met.'" he mimicked from his uncle's continuous praise of her.

He threw his stuff down and threw himself onto his bed. _'And I'm still trying to get the rest of the praise out of my head. I don't need to know that she's good in bed! And the bastard dragged me around town yesterday to help him pick out an engagement ring for her when he pops the question next month. Gah. From what I've heard of her, she doesn't seem that great.'_

He stared at his ceiling for a moment. _'What to do for the talent show? I want Sakura to notice me. It has to be big, but what?'_ He bolted upright. "I got it! I'll do a music act. I'll even write the song! That has to work!"

He dashed over to his phone buried under a mountain of dirty clothing. He punched in a bunch of numbers and waited for all the lines to pick up. "Hello?" rang out three voices.

"Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru. I need your help."

"What for?" asked Naruto.

"I need you guys to help me with the talent show."

"What?!" they all screamed.

"What? Come on. We already know how to play and it's $500! What do you say?"

"You wouldn't, by any chance, be doing this for a certain pink-haired girl?" asked Neji.

"…"

Sasuke could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "I knew it." What Neji said next, no one could have foreseen. "Sure."

"I'll help you, teme!"

"Troublesome. I'm in too."

"Thanks."

"Whatever." muttered Shikamaru before the phones went dead.

Sasuke placed the phone back on the receiver and smiled at his good fortune when he came to a realization. "I don't know the first thing about song writing!"

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto, mother of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, owner of a patience rivaling that of a saint that was now wearing thin as she waited for her youngest son to come down for dinner. "Sasuke!" she screamed.

"…"

She sighed irritably before turning to her guests. "Sorry, he's usually more responsible." she apologized. Fugaku grumbled under his breath before stopping at his wife's icy glare.

Kakashi smiled. "No problem." he said. Fugaku narrowed his gaze at the brother-in-law he disliked and Kakashi tugged on the collar of his white dress shirt. _'The one time I bring my hopefully-soon-to-be-fiancée to my only living family's house and Sasuke doesn't show. Dammit, I'm going to throttle him!'_

Kakashi's girlfriend smiled. "Kashi-kun, stop fidgeting. I think you'll pop the button off." she giggled.

"Sorry Megumi-chan."

She smiled and brushed the hair from the eyepatch over his left eye. "It's alright. Why are you wearing this thing? I like you better with your mismatched eyes. It's just a genetic mutation, not an abomination."

"It's just for you when we're alone." he said kissing her cheek.

She batted him playfully away. "Not here Kashi-kun!" He pouted under his mask. She smiled and kissed his masked lips. "Later. I'll go check up on Sasuke. He has to meet me sometime, ne?"

The girl stood up and asked Mikoto where his room was. She told her and she smiled before climbing up the stairs. Watching her go, Mikoto eyed her brother mischievously. "Kashi-kun?"

* * *

"No! No! No! No! No!" he shouted as he threw another crumpled piece of paper behind him. He stared at the notepad, hoping for inspiration when he heard a knock at the door. "Hello?"

'_That's not mom.'_

"Sasuke-san, can I come in?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sasuke turned his head as the door opened. A woman who looked like she was 28 came into the room. She had long black hair and bright auburn eyes. She was wearing a dark red shirt and a black skirt that reached to her knees, a silver necklace around her neck. Sasuke sat up in bed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nishimura Megumi. I'm your uncle's girlfriend. Hi."

"Okay…"

Sasuke watched as the woman sat on his bed, hands in her lap. "You know everyone's waiting downstairs so we can go eat."

Sasuke searched his mind before slapping his head and falling back into the bed. "Crap. The dinner. I completely forgot. Sorry."

"No problem. What were you so busy doing up here?"

"Trying to write a song."

"For a girl?"

Sasuke blushed. "N-n-no!"

She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Fine. Yes. It's for a girl, but I can't come up with anything. I don't even know why I'm telling you any of this." he sighed.

Megumi looked up at the blue ceiling. "You know, I can give you some hints."

"Huh?"

"I write songs sometimes. When I have free time, you know. All you have to do is use stuff you know. You can write a song about nature, love, death, pain, you can even write a song about a book if you want to."

"My uncle tried to get you to write one about his Icha Icha, didn't he?"

"Yeah. He let me borrow his entire collection to get some inspiration for the song. Didn't work, but I found out those books aren't half bad, if not, a bit corny. Don't tell him I said that." Sasuke chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is draw from personal experience." Sasuke nodded and she stood up and straightened her clothes.

'_Draw from personal experience, eh?'_

Sasuke was thrown from his thoughts as he felt a shirt hit his face. "Now get dressed. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Sasuke chuckled while Megumi pricked her ears. "I think I better rescue my boyfriend from your parents. Think about what I said."

Sasuke watched as Megumi shut the door._ 'I think I'll like my new aunt.'_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto looked at him worriedly. "You okay, teme?"

"Hn."

"So why didn't you put her real name?"

Neji slapped him over the head for Sasuke. "He doesn't want her to know the song's actually about her, now shut up."

Neji snapped. "Nervous, Hyuuga?"

"Never. You?"

"A little, but my girlfriend is out there cheering me on."

"You mean Hinata?" asked Sasuke.

"And my girlfriend, Tenten and Shikamaru's girlfriend, Temari."

"Hn."

Sakura groaned from her seat in the gym/auditorium. It was basically a gym with a stage on the far right. Sakura sat at the table closest to the door. _'I can't believe they threatened my graduation rights to make me come tonight. As much as I hate to admit it, I really want to walk across that damn stage.' _

She scanned the area and saw Kiba. She just shrugged. They broke up a few weeks ago. She never kept boyfriends for long because she was never serious with them. She was single and proud, although she wished she could just find one to keep so she could stop having people ask her out. Besides, she was actually starting to feel jealous of her friends with their boyfriends while she was all alone. _'Wonder what Uchiha's doing now. I never talk to him, but he's pretty okay.'_

The principal stood on the podium by the stage. "And our last act for tonight is Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke singing 'Girl All The Bad Guys Want.'" Sakura watched as the woman stepped away from the stage. _'Sasuke?' _She felt her pulse quicken slightly, but ignored it as the curtains were pulled away.

There they were. Sasuke, wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans, had a red and black guitar slung around his neck. Neji had a black guitar around his neck while Shikamaru had a bass around his neck and Naruto sat at the drums. Sakura studied their positions on the stage. They all had microphones in front of them, but Sasuke was in front, meaning he was singing lead. This sent her pulse quicker as she suddenly felt giddy. _'Must be going crazy.'_ She looked at the stage. _'Looks like the others are stuck as backup. Oh well. Wonder what he's gonna sound like.'_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke stared out into the crowd as everyone stared up at the boys. He scanned the room and spotted Sakura staring at him. A small smile tried to make it's way to the surface, but Sasuke forced it down to a smirk. Sakura felt a blush rise to her cheeks when she noticed it was directed at her. Sasuke took a breath and stood by the microphone, his fingers already strumming the strings.

_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'_  
_To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me._  
_Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,_  
_She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means._

_And when she walks,_  
_All the wind blows and the angels sing. (Ah-ah-ah-ah)_  
_She doesn't notice me!_

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling_  
_Creamin' over tough guys_  
_Listenin' to rap metal_  
_Turntables in her eyes_

_It's like a bad movie_  
_She is lookin' through me_  
_If you were me, then you'd be_  
_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"_  
_As I fail miserably,_  
_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

_She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange_  
_Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad_  
_She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty_  
_She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have_

_And when she walks,_  
_All the wind blows and the angels sing. (Ah-ah-ah-ah)_  
_She'll never notice me!_

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling_  
_Creamin' over tough guys_  
_Listenin' to rap metal_  
_Turntables in her eyes_

_She likes 'em with a mustache_  
_Racetrack season pass_  
_Drivin' in a Trans-Am_  
_Does a mullet make a man?_

_It's like a bad movie_  
_She is lookin' through me_  
_If you were me, then you'd be_  
_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"_  
_As I fail miserably,_  
_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

_There she goes again_  
_With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair_  
_She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated_  
_All I wanted was to see her naked!_

_Now I am watchin' wrestling_  
_Tryin' to be a tough guy_  
_Listenin' to rap metal_  
_Turntables in my eyes_  
_I can't grow a mustache_  
_And I ain't got no season pass_  
_All I got's a moped...moped....moped....._

_It's like a bad movie_  
_She is lookin' through me_  
_If you were me, then you'd be_  
_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"_  
_As I fail miserably,_  
_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
_(There she goes again)_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
_(There she goes again)_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

Sasuke's chest rose and fell as his body coursed with adrenaline while the crowd screamed at him. The principal clapped. "I guess we have our winners!" She handed him a trophy with the money inside it. Sasuke looked at it and raised it into the air in triumph, Sakura watching him all the while.

* * *

Sasuke helped Naruto take apart the drum set. The band, the janitors, the principal, and Sakura were the only ones there.

Sasuke felt a nudge on his arm from Naruto and he looked up to see Sakura standing near the stage. He shot up and walked over to her. "Hi." he said, feeling stupid.

"Hi yourself. You guys were really good. I never knew you could sing like that."

Sasuke smiled. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

She smiled back. "I guess I don't." she said walking away, her hips swaying. Sasuke fidgeted on the stage. "Hey!"

Sakura turned around, eyebrow raised in question. "Wanna ride on my moped?" Sakura smirked. "What the hell. Sure." she smiled.

He looked back at his bandmates to see Neji and Shikamaru smirking while Naruto was refraining from tackling the Uchiha. They nodded at him and he nodded back. Jumping off the stage, he grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her outside. Throwing her a white helmet while Sasuke threw on his black one, they leapt onto his red moped. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and laughed as he sped into traffic.

* * *

"Here we are." said Sasuke as Sakura took off her helmet, almost sad that she was home. She got off while he took off his helmet and propped up his bike with his leg. "See you tomorrow?" she asked.

He nodded and motioned to put on his helmet when she shouted. "Hey!"

He stopped and smirked. "Yeah?"

She ran over and kissed him on the cheek. "That's for being such a sweetie." she said, giggling as he was in a stupor. "Do you like me?" she asked.

He snapped out of his trance and smirked. He pulled her against him and kissed her deeply. Pulling away, he smirked. "I love you, babe."

She smiled. "You're lucky I like you too, otherwise, my fist would be sitting pretty in your face." she said walking to her gate. "Doesn't hurt that you're cute, either." she said and went into her house.

Sasuke watched her go into her house before speeding off towards his house, smirking. _'I got the girl all the bad guys want.'_

* * *

**I'll do a side story of Kakashi's date if you guys want me to, but you have to review….**


	2. sidestory

So, my sidestory is up. This is what happened on Kakashi's date and it also serves as an epilogue for the original story.

**Thank yous:**

**RyanRendan: You friggin rock!!!! (virtual glomp) :P**

**lillypadlover2006: Thanks for reviewing and here's the sidestory.**

**tivangel: Yeah!!!!! (starts rockin out)**

**hatakearan: Who doesn't love him?! (glomps Kakashi)**

**01sweetxpnaii: Thanks for the review.**

**penginyasha: Thanks for reviewing this and all my other stories! ^^ Bowling for Soup!!!! **

**Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar: Thanks. :P**

**Merridaine: No, thank you! **

**sasusakufaves: Thanks for the review!**

**genocidekunoichi: Thanks!!! :P**

**And Happy Merry Holidays ppl!

* * *

**

**Pop the Question**

Kakashi tugged on the collar of his white dress shirt that lay underneath his black coat. He shifted his weight from his right foot to his left, the plastic of the bouquet of flowers in his hand crinkled under his slightly sweaty grip. He sighed and turned to his car, a silver 2001 Porsche Carrera GT. How could he afford this on a teacher's salary? Easy. He and his sister were from a pretty well off family. They were both rich and both decided to live like normal people, just with more money, hence the car.

He continued to stare at his car. "Maybe I could get into my car and come back later…."

He nearly slapped himself.

"Okay Hatake, stop being a coward. She's your girlfriend. You've known her for two years and you both love each other very much, now get your butt up there and ring that doorbell!" he chided himself.

He marched up the cement walkway and climbed the brick steps of the small two-story house. He paused on the welcome mat under his feet and pressed the doorbell. Quickly hiding the flowers from behind his back and shoving a hand into his pocket, he waited for an answer. He heard a crash in the house and winced at the stream of colorful curses that followed. He stared up at the ceiling of the patio and heard a click on the other side of the door. He quickly directed his gaze to the door and nearly dropped the flowers.

Megumi leaned against the doorway panting heavily, the low cut of the form-fitting dress allowing Kakashi to see the rise and fall of her cleavage. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with two ebony and garnet chopsticks, allowing him to see the silver pendant dangling around her neck from a silver chain. Her face, in light makeup, was slightly flushed as she tried to catch her breath while Kakashi continued to drink her in. He noticed the spaghetti-strap red dress flow down her long legs to stop above her knees, not hiding the red high heels adorning her feet.

Megumi looked at the clock as it read 8:30. "You're on time!" she exclaimed incredulously, eyes wide.

"Yes. Alert the media." he drawled.

"Which network?" she responded with a teasing smile.

He smiled and looked at her. "You tripped running to get the door again, didn't you?" he teased.

She looked to the side and bit her lip. "Well, you know me and high heels. We never really got along." He leaned forward and captured her lips. He pulled back and smiled. "Feeling any better?"

She smiled. "A little."

He smiled happily at his girlfriend. "Well, I have something that might make you feel even better."

Megumi lifted an eyebrow skeptically as he smiled back. He pulled from behind his back a bouquet of red flowers. "For you, my dear."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Roses! Oh Kakashi, they're beautiful!" She looked up shyly from the flowers and bit her lip sheepishly. "You know you're full of surprises today. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were up to something."

He froze. "What do you mean?" he asked, hoping she didn't hear the strain in his voice or how it shot up an octave. Luckily for him, she didn't.

"Well, this is the third anniversary of when we first got together." She eyed him dangerously. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"No! Of course not!" he laughed, hand scratching his head sheepishly. She leaned forward and kissed him chastely. "Well, I'm going to put these in a vase." she said before going inside.

Kakashi let out the breath he had been holding as he rubbed his neck. "She'll kill me if she ever found out I forgot again. Well, seeing how I'm proposing, if she says yes, it'll give me more reason to remember." he muttered to himself as he unconsciously fiddled with the small box in his pocket.

The door closed and the sound of a lock falling brought Kakashi out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Megumi walking down the steps towards him. Hitting the second to last stair, she jumped down and broke into a run, only to trip on a crack in her walkway.

She felt strong arms envelop her and looked up to see a slightly exasperated expression on her boyfriend's face as his mask was gone for the night; his face always managing to steal her breath away each time she saw it. She laughed nervously. "You know how much of a klutz I am."

He rolled his eyes and sighed before he kissed her lightly. "And that's one of the reasons I love you." he smiled, growing larger at the blush that graced her face.

She straightened herself and walked towards the car. Kakashi held the door open as she went into the car, her long legs sliding gracefully in. Kakashi absentmindedly licked his lips before closing the door and getting into the car himself.

* * *

Kakashi prodded his dessert of chocolate cake, not having much of an appetite as he sat in one of the most expensive restaurants in town, The Black River. He felt a hand close over his and looked across the candlelit table to see a pair of auburn eyes looking at him worriedly. "Kakashi, are you alright?"

The normally stoic man was nervous beyond belief. "I'm fine," he said. He felt her hand squeeze his and looked up into her pleading eyes. "Kakashi…"

The man sighed and moved his hand above hers and returned the touch. "Megumi, we've known each other for a while now and-"

"Oh god, don't tell me you're breaking up with me."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "No! No! No!"

"It's okay if you want to break up with me. I mean, I wouldn't blame you. I'm plain, klutzy, a complete dork, and-"

"NO. Megumi-chan, I'm not breaking up with you." She looked up at him, tears sparkling in her eyes as Kakashi watched, captivated at the sight.

Kakashi walked over to kneel before her as he rubbed soothing circles into her palms, the noise in the restaurant nonexistent. "You're not plain, you're beautiful. Yes, you're a klutz and a dork, but that's what makes you cute. You're smart, and funny, and _great_ in bed." She giggled at the emphasis and blushed deeply as his eyes glazed over a bit. He thought that highly of her bedroom ability? That was a bit embarrassing. He seemed to realize her distress and its cause because he promptly shook his head and focused on her once more.

"You're kind, and endearing, and…"

He looked into her eyes and she marveled at their clarity as the words danced in her ears. His hand gripped hers in earnest. "I've never met anyone like you."

He broke contact with her eyes and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. He opened the small, black box, a white gold band with a single diamond resting inside. "Megumi, will you marry me?"

Kakashi looked hopefully into her eyes. Megumi's hands covered her mouth in shock and her eyes were as big as dinner plates. She continued to remain silent and Kakashi looked away, feeling his heart tear with each passing second.

'_Well, this was always a possible outcome. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind, I could foretell this would happen. Maybe I should-'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the one thing he could never have foretold in a million years, Megumi had tackled him to the ground laughing with tears in her eyes. "Yes."

And Kakashi did the only intelligible thing he could do at that moment. "What?"

Megumi rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I said yes, you idiot! I, Nishimura Megumi, say yes to marrying you!"

Kakashi's eyes widened to the size of beach balls and his mouth hung open as the diners clapped and cheered while the workers passed around a glass of free champagne. He only distantly felt Megumi pull them up. She smiled at the adorable expression on his face. Wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her toes, she leaned up and captured his lips, kissing him deeply.

His mind was desperately trying to snap him out of his stupor. After a few seconds of her kissing him, his body responded as he danced his tongue around hers. Pulling away for air, he knelt down and slid the ring onto her finger, both smiling so much, they might get stuck that way. Soon, the customers clambered around the two, all trying desperately to see the ring. Kakashi and Megumi didn't notice the people around them. Everything seemed to float into the background; the only thing they heard and saw was each other.

* * *

Megumi and Kakashi lied tangled in his blue sheets, coming down from a pleasure-filled euphoria as they stared at her hand. Megumi laid her head on his chest as she watched the moonlight bounce off the diamond. "Mrs. Hatake Megumi. You know, I never imagined that I would be wearing one of these myself."

Kakashi looked down at her, an eyebrow raised. "Really?"

She turned onto her chest to look up at him. "Well, yeah. What about you?"

"Truthfully, I've never felt more nervous in my life. You nearly killed me when you didn't say anything."

She crawled up and kissed him. "Sorry, but it was surprising. I'm surprised I didn't faint right there."

"Well, we're just lucky you didn't." She yawned and nodded tiredly. "I wore you out, didn't I?"

She nodded against his chest as he rubbed her arm absentmindedly. "A little. I'm probably going to be a little sore tomorrow too."

He kissed her forehead. "Sorry, but I can't keep my hands off you."

She smirked. "I can tell," she said before yawning once more. "Get some sleep." he said gently and she nodded and closed her eyes, drifting into sleep with him following not far behind.

* * *

"Hold still!"

"Ow!"

"Ino-pig!"

A girl with long, blonde hair and sapphire eyes looked up and glared at her friend. "Well, you wanted me to help and pain is the price of beauty."

"But you're killing the bride!" Sakura screamed.

"Whatever." she said as she took a brush from her mouth and dusted Megumi's face. "There. There. A little more there and done!"

Ino dusted off her hands and put her items back into her bag. "Thank you, Ino-san. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Just Ino and it's no problem, Megumi-chan. After all, you got forehead over there to calm down a bit."

A murderous aura floated through the air. "INO!" Ino chuckled nervously. "Better go! Bye!"

The door slammed and Sakura sank into a chair exhaustedly. "Augh. I feel so drained."

"Well, you're not the one getting married. At least, not yet. How are things with Sasuke?"

Sakura looked up. "Great."

"I've heard. I can't believe you both got into the same college!"

"Yeah, it's great!"

Megumi smiled. "I'm happy for you."

A woman with purple hair stood tapping her foot in the doorway, arms folded over her white bridesmaid's dress. "Hey, Megumi, come on. Your future husband is waiting along with everyone else."

"I'm coming, Anko!"

"Just saying." Anko shut the door behind her and placed a hand on her head, shaking it disapprovingly. "First Icha Icha and now his lateness?! She's picking up more and more of his characteristics everyday." She sighed and pushed off the wall she was leaning against.

* * *

The sun shined brightly on the wedding in the park that fine summer day. The music began to play and Kakashi fidgeted. _'Hope she doesn't run out on me. Pfft. Like I'm the one to talk, I'm thinking of running out myself.'_

He stared down the vacant aisle and nervously tugged on the collar of his shirt and ran a hand through his hair, his palms sweaty and would've continued except the preacher, a busty woman named Tsunade, slapped him over the head and yelled at him to calm down.

First, the flower girl and ring bearer, both Uchihas as Kakashi and Mikoto were the only living Hatakes. _'Not if I have any say about it.'_ Kakashi thought smugly. Soon the groomsmen and bridesmaids came down the carpet aisle. First it was Genma and Anko, two of Kakashi's friends who brought him out that night. Next was Asuma and Kurenai, another pair of friends from that fateful night. Afterwards were Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Tenten, and then the best man and maid of honor, Sakura and Sasuke.

They all lined up in their places and the keyboard player, Shizune, started the song for the bride. Kakashi gulped hard and waited for the bride to come through. It wasn't long before she appeared in her white wedding gown, holding a bouquet of red roses and Kakashi felt his breath and words escape him. She took her place beside him and smirked at him from under the veil. Kakashi smirked back and her smirk melted to a smile.

Her grandfather gave her away and everyone clapped. As they were running down the aisle, Kakashi looked to his blushing bride. "You know, I take back what I said."

"About what?"

"**This **was the most nervous I've ever been in my life." he said and she just smiled back.

At the reception, Sakura caught the bouquet, much to Ino's annoyance and Sasuke caught the garter, much to his disgust, Genma's annoyance, and the couple's amusement. A few years later, all the couples at the wedding got married and had children and they were never happier.


End file.
